The present invention relates to a hose separator clip for use in motor vehicles for keeping at least a pair of hoses, such as heater hoses, from rubbing together in an area, such as a vehicle engine compartment, where it would be difficult to clamp the hoses to a fixed surface. More particularly, the clip includes separated hose receiving and engaging cavities within which portions of adjacent hoses can be secured to keep them from coming into contact with one another.